


Look at me

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Why exactly does Magnus dress in a so colorful way ?





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble written for Kujaku, with the prompt "Peacock". Because those two dorks are so adorable ♥

If one had told him that the animal he was closest was a peacock, Magnus would hav fiercely denied everything. Peacocks were vain, and not really useful, and he was not vain or useless, thankyouverymuch. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, after all, powerful and all-knowing. He was handsome, graceful, elegant, with refined tastes and an inclination for luxury. That didn't mean he was vain. Just that he wanted to look his best, always. Show them that the half-demon, the Downworlder, didn't take shit from anyone. And was the sexiest beast in the room, of course. Dress to impress. 

And impress he did. The other Downworlders, the other warlocks, the Mundanes who came into his club to party, all were looking at him from the corner of their eyes. And he loved what he could read in everyone's eyes : admiration. Pure for the young Mundanes, who suddenly were in presence of someone so beautiful, so fascinating, or laced with hatred for the others, those who knew who he was and couldn't do anything against him but seethe harmlessly by the sidelines, while he went his merry way. As for the Shadowhunters... let's just say that admiration didn't get a big place in what they thought of him.

Except one. One who didn't look at him with mistrust at all. With bewilderement, yes. With confusion, often, but maybe that was because of his antics. And that time when he talked about sleeping with Michelangelo to see what reaction he could get out of him. And of course, a hint of that familiar admiration. Alexander always looked at him like he couldn't totally believe what he was seeing, like Magnus was something... else. Different, and unreachable. That was rich, coming from someone as familiar with the Downworld as him, but that was.... oddly flattering. And left Magnus wanting more of it.

So really, who could blame him if he added a little... flourish to his usual apparence ? If he opted for clothes a bit more colorful, for more jewelry, and for colors in his hair ? After all, silver eyeliner really brought his eyes out, blue and purple were really striking in his hair, and what if he loved his blue suit ? Really, who could blame him ? He just wanted to look his best ! And if it attracted Alexander's eyes to him, well, that was just a small advantage.

And now, there he was, standing in front of him, of his future bride, of the whole assembly of Shadowhunters, with a few Downworlders and a Mundane thrown it in, looking at Alexander, who was looking at him back. Just at him. Not his clothes, his jewelry, his sleights of hand. And Magnus could only look back at him.

And he was walking towards him, slowly, ignoring everyone else in the room, even his mother. And he grabbed him, pulled him towards him, and kissed him. And kissed him again. They finally pulled back, and looked at each other, the whole world forgotten. And in that gaze, Magnus didn't see that far-off admiration reserved to someone inaccessible. He didn't see the bafflement at the Warlock, the mistrust for the Downworlder. Alexander was only looking at him, Magnus Bane, and the only thing he could read in Alexander's eyes was the warmth of his love for him.


End file.
